The present invention relates generally to optical disk storages, and more particularly to an optical disk storage in which a wasteful consumption of the driving current and a rise in the internal temperature associated with the seek activity can be effectively prevented.
Seek means for quickly moving an optical head to a desired cylinder or track has been known. Such seek means comprises a positioner which radially moves the optical head and a position detector which detects the position of the optical head. The positioner moves the optical head from the present position detected by the position detector to a desired cylinder or track. Incidentally, the optical disk is inserted into and ejected from an enclosed housing so that dust cannot be attached to the disk.
However, the above conventional optical disk storage has the following disadvantages. That is, a rise of the power consumption is accompanied with the frequency of the seek operations at a high speed. In addition, the internal temperature of the storage rises to negatively affect the recording and/or reproducing, such as a expansion and warp of the optical disk, and a short life of the laser diode used for the optical head.